A Heated Hook
by samhaincat
Summary: Hook's in bad shape and Emma ends up taking care of him. After Tiny but before Emma leaves with Rumple.


A/N: Another one shot that my muse tickled me to write based on Hook's line "I was tied up in bed and not in the good way." He sounded a bit congested like he had a cold.

This story takes place after "Tiny" except that Emma hasn't left Storybrooke with Rumpelstiltskin and Henry yet. She had sent Charming and Snow to get Hook out of the hospital and had Charming set up a guard on the dock by Hook's ship to protect him from Rumpelstiltskin. Oh and to view the most awesome Hook/Emma video go into youtube an type in hook and emma and "Little Lion Man" by Mumford & Sons – it inspires the muse.

A Heated Hook

Emma listened to her parents recount their adventure with the giant as she packed for the trip. "So the giant was on Hook's ship?"

"Well the shrunken down version." Snow responded. She added "It would help Tiny if

you went to see him when you get back."

Emma nodded. "Did you bring my handcuffs back from the hospital? I might just need them on the trip."

"Oh Emma, I forgot them in the room after we let Hook free." Charming responded.

"It's ok, I have time to stop by there." Emma stated.

Later at the hospital as she retrieved the handcuffs from one of the nurses, Dr. Whale came to her. "Emma, I'm glad you stopped by, the pirate forget his prescription. I guess he was in a hurry to get out of here."

"What are they for?" she asked holding up the pills.

"Just some strong painkillers. He'll need them for a while yet. Those ribs are going to need some time to heal, he's got a number of nasty contusions and there are injuries to his leg."

Emma frowned. "How long do ribs take to heal, anyway?"

"Depends, the pain starts to subside after 4 weeks but coughing, sneezing things like that will hurt up to at least 8 weeks."

She was about to say she wasn't going to be seeing him before she left but realized she could always give them to her parents to bring to him. As she was leaving she passed the cafeteria and saw tacos with refried beans on the menu. It brought to mind his nasty comment about how he was done with her, as she was just as useless as the old dried up bean. She was tempted to throw his medications into the nearest garbage bin. But then the memory of the look on his face up on the beanstalk when she had chained him crossed her mind.

She decided she could take the time to drop off the meds, and she couldn't deny she was curious to see the pirate's ship.

Hook painfully made his way across the deck and then winced with each step he had to take to get down below. He stopped after the 2nd step to breathe. The pain from his ribs kept him from taking any deep breaths. A wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes for a moment willing himself not to be sick. He couldn't imagine how much his ribs would hurt if he threw up. He finally made it to his room and with great effort managed to lie down on the bed. He didn't have the energy to get out of his clothes.

He had already broken out in a sweat from all the effort of getting below. He groaned and closed his eyes.

Emma asked the guard where entry to the cloaked ship was and he pointed her to the spot. She gasped when saw the beautiful ship unravel before her. She looked way up at the tall masts and down at the massive decks. She started to look around to see if she could find Hook, she realized in the condition he was in he was likely in the captains quarters. She slowly went down the stairs and wandered from room to room until she came to a room that held some luxuries. A large four poster bed was up against one wall, a huge desk stood at the other, the room smelled of exotic scents and sandalwood. Hook sprawled on the bed and appeared to be asleep.

"Hook?" She called out to him. She went closer he looked flushed. "Hook?" she called again stepping up to the side of the bed. He didn't respond. She wondered if she should just leave the meds on the nightstand. While she debated, he suddenly groaned.

She reached out to touch his forehead he was burning up. "Hook?" she whispered. His eyes slowly opened and he squinted at her. "Hallo angel."

She lifted her brow slightly amused. Apparently she'd gone from dried up bean to beautiful and now angel.

"You forgot your medication at the hospital."

Emma was swaying in front of Hook's eyes as another wave of nausea welled up inside of him, he moaned but then still couldn't resist saying, "So you hurried over here to nurse me back to health. I think a sponge bath would help in aiding my recovery." He grinned at her.

Emma rolled her eyes as she filled a glass with some water from a pitcher on the nightstand. She took out his pills and leaned closer. "Why don't you take 2 of these, you'll feel better shortly."

He groaned, closed his eyes and turned his head away. "No, I can't keep those down."

Emma frowned. "Are you feeling sick?"

He coughed then winced putting his hand over his ribs. "Well love, I've felt better, there are far more pleasurable things to do in bed than writhe in … pain." He winked at her.

She sighed putting the water and pills on the night table. "I think we better get you back to the hospital."

His eyes opened wide in horror, "NO! I'm not going back to that place, so they can feed me diced up jellyfish."

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"They brought me a bowl of jellyfish and expected me to eat it!" he groaned as his stomach clenched.

Emma burst into a laugh. "Oh Hook that was Jello. It's made out of sugar and water and gelatin. No jellyfish were used to make it."

He looked at her with mistrust. She sighed, grabbed her cell and called the hospital asking to speak to Dr. Whale.

"Hey I'm so sorry to bother you but Hook's in a bad way. He refuses to go back to the hospital, he's in a lot of pain but he's too nauseous to take the pills plus he's got a fever." She waited for his response. "You can, that would be great! Just ask the guard where to board the ship."

Hook had closed his eyes again his face tight with pain. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it – then laid it across his forehead.

"Oh love, that feels so good." He whispered.

She shook her head worried. "You are too hot."

"Perceptive of you to notice, but one can't ever be too hot." He murmured cracking a little grin.

She ignored him. "Why weren't you in pyjamas?"

His eyes opened and he looked at her quizzically. "What's that, love?"

She sighed. "You know night clothes, what do you usually wear to bed?"

He smirked and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Nothing love."

She gritted her teeth and grabbed the phone again. "Oh good, Dr. Whale so glad I caught you. Are there any real pyjamas somewhere in the hospital? I need some for Hook." She paused. "That's great! Thank you."

His eyes wondered over to her again and he purred, "Are you looking to undress me?"

She smirked at him. "No I'll let Dr. Whale do that."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because I'm going to ask him to. You're sick and you can't sleep comfortably in those clothes."

He gave a harsh laugh then winced again. "I can't be comfortable with these bloody ribs no matter what."

She sat down carefully on the side of the bed to not jostle him and said softly.

"You are in no condition to take care of yourself, you really should be in the hospital."

He looked at her a shadow of sadness crossing his features.

They heard footsteps on the deck above.

"There you both are." Dr. Whale proclaimed as he entered the room. "How's our patient?"

"Not too good." Emma said softly.

Whale gently ran his hands down Hooks sides causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hook, I know it hurts a lot, you've got three broken ribs to contend with. One of the worst things associated with broken ribs is shallow breathing; because it hurts so much patients don't breath deep enough, which can lead to pneumonia and other serious complications.

You are going to need to take some deep breaths every so often. The best I can do for you right now is give you a shot for the pain, the nausea and some antibiotics because you have caught the respiratory infection going through the hospital."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a vial and a needle.

Hook gasped. "No, you are not going to stick another one of those little swords into me, that's torture. Swan are you going to let him do this?"

Emma bit her lip hard to keep from laughing. "Relax Hook, they are just needles, if you handle being hit by a car I'm sure you can handle a shot."

"Wait, what are doing?" Hook asked when Dr. Whale undid the button on his pants and rolled down one side.

"The shots have to go in your hip. Just relax. Emma?" Dr. Whale looked at her and she realized he wanted her to distract the pirate.

"Hey Hook, look at me." She put her hand on the side of his face and turned it towards her.

He swallowed heavily and gave a little teasing grin. "With pleasure. Are you going to kiss me Swan to distract me from the pain?" His hand clutched her arm.

She patted the side of his face, "keep dreaming buddy."

"There all done. " Dr. Whale stated.

Hook didn't say anything just looked stormy.

"Emma, can you help me hold him up so we can undress him."

"I can do it myself." Hook protested weakly.

"Did you dress yourself at the hospital?" Emma wondered.

"No, one of the nurses did it but don't be jealous love, you get to _undress_ me."

She smiled wryly at him, "Dr. Whale's going to do that."

Her words earned her a glare from the pirate.

They managed to get Hook into a sitting position; he bit down hard on his lower lip.

Emma reached over and unbuttoned his shirt as the doctor peeled it off him. Hook's eyes were tightly closed and his breathing laboured. She almost gasped when she saw how black and blue he was all over. His ribs were obviously badly bruised but there were bruises across his chest and shoulders.

"That run in with the car caused a lot of damage."

Hook whispered, "It wasn't all the car, Rumpelstiltskin used his cane on me."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter now, love. He'll get his when the time is right."

The doctor eased a light gray pj shirt on Hook causing him to wince.

Emma buttoned it up.

The doctor eased him down and started removing his pants. Emma diverted her eyes focusing on Hook's face. His eyes remained closed. Her eyes on their own volition seemed to wander down just for a moment; the pirate with all his innuendos had the means to follow through on them – he had an impressive package. Her eyes came back up to Hook's face only to discover with horror his eyes were open while an amused smirk played on his face. She felt her face heating up.

When finished the doctor pulled a light blanket over him. "I brought some bottles of electrolyte water with me, once he's feeling less nauseous make sure he gets liquid in him. The pain will likely get worse at night, so give him some pills around 7:00pm."

"Oh wait, I'm not staying, I can't."

Whale looked worried. "He's not in any condition to take care of himself. Is there anyone else?"

Emma frowned. "I suppose I could ask my parents."

Hook groaned. "I don't need babysitters. I've been on my own for a long time I can take of myself."

She looked at him amused. "You can barely even sit up by yourself." She sighed. Let me make a quick phone call.

She went up on deck and called Rumpelstiltskin to tell him she wouldn't leave till tomorrow. He demanded she leave today but she told him to take it or leave it. He finally consented she and Henri could leave the next day. Then she called her parents to ask them if they could watch Henry."

Dr. Whale came up on deck. "He's fallen asleep, I figured after all the shots he would. Can you stay?"

"I'll stay today but I have to leave tomorrow."

"I'll be back to check on him tomorrow. If his fever goes any higher call me."

"Okay, thanks for coming."

The doctor nodded and left the ship. She went back down below and sat on the edge of the bed watching the sleeping pirate. After a while she got up and explored his room. On his desk was a drawing of a woman, with long dark wavy hair. She realized this must be the Milah from his tattoo. She sat at his desk and stared at the picture. She realized his whole life for the last 300 years was based on his revenge. No wonder he was so devastated when she left him chained up on the beanstalk, she took away his one chance for it. She wondered if Hook ever thought about what would happen if he ever did get his revenge. What would he do with his life? Would it bring him peace or leave him empty without purpose? Somehow the thought left her feeling very sad.

"Emma?" came a hoarse whisper from the bed. She sprang to her feet and went over to him. "Hook, you okay?"

"Can I get a bit of water?"

"Of course." She got some of the electrolyte water that the doctor had left.

Hook had painfully pulled himself into a sitting position. He grimaced and gave a low growl. "Mmhmm that still hurts."

She gave a short laugh. "You aren't going to heal that fast." She held the bottle to his lips.

He drank deeply. "Thank you beautiful, that felt good."

"When did Rumpelstiltskin hit you with a cane, did he find you at the hospital?"

"No, on my ship earlier that day."

"What was he doing on your ship?"

He stared at the wall across from him. "Well about that…I had Belle here and he came to rescue her."

"You kidnapped Belle?" she asked accusingly.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Actually I was trying to talk some sense into her but she's a foolish girl."

"You are lucky he only hit you with the cane."

"He didn't want to show his true colours in front of his love." Hook surmised.

"Let's say you kill him one day, where does that leave you?'

"With my plan for revenge fulfilled." He stated with satisfaction.

"And then what? You've been on this quest for so long do you even remember how to live?"

His smile disappeared and he had that same haunted look on his face as he had had on the beanstalk, when she questioned him about the tattoo. He looked away from her and didn't answer.

"Here, let's put another pillow behind you if you are going to stay sitting up." She grabbed another pillow and leant up to him putting the pillow on his back. His arm came around her gently and he whispered into her hair. "I feel much better already."

She leaned back but slid her hand on his shoulder. "The picture on your desk…was that Milah?"

He swallowed heavily. "Yes."

"Do you think she would have wanted you to put your life on hold for so long to exact revenge?"

His eyes balefully glared at her. "Yes."

She smiled at him softly. "If something happened to me and I had a loved one left, I would want more than anything for them to live and enjoy life to its fullest. Do you really think she wouldn't have wanted that for you? To love and be happy again?"

He grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you volunteering, Swan?"

She sighed. She realized Milah was a topic he wasn't ready to discuss in detail with her. She had left him on the beanstalk, the trust wasn't there and obviously this was a private emotional matter for him.

"Nevermind, it's okay, I understand. You don't have to talk about her. I shouldn't have brought her up." She squeezed his shoulder lightly.

He looked startled then gave a small grin as his hand came up and squeezed hers.

She marvelled at how deeply this flirtatious, troublesome pirate was capable of loving someone. Inexplicable she actually felt jealous of the long dead Milah.

"You should take the pain pills, Dr. Whale prescribed."

Hook's eyes suddenly widened as he let go of her hand and stared past her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Gold stood by the door.

Emma jumped up. "You shouldn't be here."

He glared at her. "You owe me a favour and you repay me by shacking up with Hook!"

"I told you I would go with you tomorrow. After the beating you gave him and then the car hitting him, he's no condition to be alone. Now get out!" Emma ordered.

"How's your love, Belle?" Hook asked in a teasing tone.

Gold growled lifting his cane.

"NO!" Emma shouted jumping in front of him.

"If you don't want me to hurt him then come with me right now?" Gold suggested.

"I left him behind once when I shouldn't have, I'm not doing it again. I'm staying here tonight and I will leave with you at noon tomorrow."

"How sweet, dearie, but he's not worth your efforts." Gold glared at her. "Tomorrow at noon then, and I'm holding you to it."

"Fine." Emma snarled.

Gold left. She turned to look at Hook who was staring at her in undisguised amazement.

"That was bloody impressive," he purred.

She ignored him and busied herself getting the pills ready.

"Were you sincere when you said you shouldn't have left me behind?" He pressed.

She sat on the edge of his bed again. "I admit I felt guilty about that but the guilt disappeared when you left me in the cell."

His smile fell. "I had trusted you and you broke it, I wasn't about to trust you again especially when I was so close to finally getting my revenge."

"Well then you should understand why I couldn't trust you when I was so close to getting back to my son."

He looked deep in her eyes. "Aye, I do understand, I just thought…"

She shrugged her shoulders "What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. You have my gratitude for staying with me."

She handed him the two pills and gave him electrolytes to drink. He downed them quickly.

She put her hand to his forehead again, he was still flushed and obviously still had a fever but he didn't feel any warmer.

"I think you've been sitting up long now, time to lie down again and get some sleep. Try and take a few deep breaths."

He closed his eyes and winced as he inhaled deeply a few times. Through gritted teeth he whispered. "That hurts."

"I know." She said sympathetically. "Now let's get you to lie down again." She removed the pillows behind his back.

Holding his ribs tightly Hook lay back down. Emma pulled a blanket over him. She could see exhaustion starting to hit him as his eyes kept closing. She smiled at how hard he was fighting it. Reminded her of Henry.

"This is a very big bed, love. We can share. I promise I'm not in any condition to compromise your virtue." He said quietly.

She loved the way he talked.

He added. "Unless of course you like being on top." The glint was back in his eye.

She rolled her eyes.

"You just close your eyes, I'll find a place to sleep once I get tired."

Hook wanted to keep looking at her but his eyelids grew too heavy to stay open.

The dark one held Milah's heart. Time seemed to stand still he rushed to catch her as she fell. In horror he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were wide she reached one hand up as if to comfort him as she told him she loved him. His throat closed. The dark one crushed her heart into dust. He was completely helpless to do anything to stop him.

With a gasp he woke up and jumped into a sitting position looking frantically in his arms for Milah.

"Hook?" Emma lifted her head she had fallen asleep at his desk.

She hurried over to him. His breathing was laboured, his eyes wild.

She put her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

His eyes finally met hers. "Emma. Milah was dying in my arms and I didn't even tell her I loved her."

She realized than that he had had a nightmare and had relived Milah's death.

"She knew you loved her. You must have told her before."

He took a few deep shuddering breaths. "Yes but just before the crocodile crushed her heart, the last words she said to me was that she loved me. I couldn't talk I couldn't say it back and then he killed her." A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

Her heart twitched painfully. Her hand came up to the side of his face and she hesitantly brushed away the tear. She quietly reassured him. "She lay in your arms, you were holding her, she got to tell you she loved you and the last thing she saw was no doubt the love in your eyes."

His forget me not blue eyes met hers. She leaned forward and put her arms around him and just hugged him. She felt his body start to relax and his arms enveloped her. She pulled back, "Are you okay now?"

He nodded.

"Okay, why don't you lie back down and go to sleep again."

He shook his head and hoarsely replied. "I don't want to sleep anymore."

She brushed the hair on his forehead lightly. "I'll stay right here, if it seems like your having a nightmare I'll wake you." She reassured him.

He looked at her with doubt. "Do you have these nightmares often?"

He shook his head.

"It must be the fever." She surmised.

She got up and walked to the other side of the bed, took her shoes off and climbed in under the covers. "Okay see I'm close, I can wake you right away."

He gave a devilish grin. "That's a good girl. I knew I could get you into bed with me."

She shook her head at him and lay down as far away as she could without falling off the bed. . If he wanted to tease her right now she wouldn't protest, at least that tortured look in his eyes was gone for the moment.

"Good night, Hook!"

"Good night, beautiful."

She woke and discovered that somehow during the night she had moved close to pirate and ended up with her leg sprawled over his and her arm across his stomach. She carefully pulled herself upright.

The pirate lay there with a sexy smouldering smile on his face. "It's about time, Swan. But you don't have to get up you weren't hurting me, not in the least."

She snorted as his hand came up and played with a strand of her hair.

"You are obviously feeling better."

"Always when you are near, especially when you aren't chaining me up. Although I'm fine if you want to tie me up have your way with me."

His blue eyed gaze glinted with mischievous lights as she put her hand on his forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief, the fever had broken. He painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, captured her hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. "Thank you milady for staying with me."

She smiled softly. No matter how much she tried to fight it she wasn't immune to his charms. She crossed her legs underneath her and sat in front of him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better and I hope you will let your body fully recover before planning any more encounters with Rumpelstiltskin."

"If he crosses the town line, his magic is gone, he can be killed." Hope sparked in Hook's eyes.

"NO, don't even think it. My son and I are going with him, I will not have Henry placed in danger because of you."

"Swan, I have waited a long time to exact my revenge – don't deny me that."

Anger sparked in her eyes. "I will if my son is at risk. Besides it's a non issue _you _can't cross the town line because you will lose your memories."

His chin jutted out. "Maybe Cora can help me find a way. Rest assured whatever happens I won't hurt your son."

Inexplicable tears entered Emma's eyes. "Hook, I've seen you hurt a number of people that got in your way without remorse. Belle and Aurora spring to mind. I almost lost my son recently, I … I can't live if something happened to him again. Please."

"Emma." He leaned forward with a wince but put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Hush, sweetheart, I promise I won't hurt your son."

She took a shaky breath relaxing in his strong warm embrace. When she slowly pulled back the pirate turned his head and captured her lips with his. A pleasurable shiver vibrated through her and she kissed him back, the stubble on his chin tickling her. Reluctantly she pulled back a bit to see Hook's smile curve into an enticing smile. He put his forehead down on hers and just held that way. She felt warmer and safer than she had ever felt in her life. She sighed and pulled back confused by the feelings he was bringing out in her. She looked into his blue eyes. "I'm going to have to go."

He nodded. "I know lass. Promise me you will be careful."

"I will. I want you to promise me you won't contact Cora. She'll betray you or worse."

Hook didn't respond.

"Hook? Promise me."

He shook his head. "I won't lie to you, I can't promise that."

"You aren't going to stop until you too are dead."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have to do whatever it takes. I'm not giving up now."

She felt alone again. His quest for revenge obliterated anything that she had allowed herself to feel.

She looked at him sadly. "Goodbye Hook." And left.

He swallowed heavily staring after her, not sure what to do. She was starting to matter far too much. With a pained groan he laid back down feeling confused and unsure.

The end.


End file.
